Alone
by missme233
Summary: Kim thought her life was being put back together. But one day, the guy who she called her 'hero' left. Left her.. Alone. She decides she isn't worth it anymore, and just as she's about to end her life, she meets a guy who's life is almost just as screwed up as hers. (Not a Kim/Jerry fanfic!) COLLAB WITH ZOEY-PEACE-LOVE !


**My A/N:**

**Hey there! It is Karissa! So this is it! This is my collab with Zoey-peace-love! Idk what to say, but I promise I will update fearless or not today! Im going to go type now! It will be short but it will be updated! Okay so the song for the chapter will be, hmm, I think I am going to go with **_**outside looking in **_**by Jordan Pruitt. Well now for chapter 1! (after Zoey's A/N that is)**

**Zoey's A/N:**

**Karissa and I finally decided to start this collab! It took a lot of negotionating and almost two days to put together and love, but here it is!**

Chapter 1: Goodbye, Jack.

(Kims POV)

I sat there in the pouring rain, watching him walk off with 'her'. I guess the most important people in my life always leave. For once, I thought he'd be the one that stayed. I should have realized he wouldn't though, they always leave. Tears only come when necessary, and tonight, I figured they were. I curled myself into a ball and sobbed into my knees, ignoring the various stares I was receiving from strangers. What did I ever do to deserve so much pain? Was it because my mother died giving birth to me? Or that my dad killed himself because he couldn't live without her? Basically it is my fault for her death, and my fathers too. And Kayli, my sister. If only I hadn't begged her to take me to that party… And then there is the fact that I am just a pain in my uncles back, having him take care of me. I'm not dumb, I know very well that the only reason he doesn't send me straight to the orphanage is because he feels bad for me. He is always gone for business trips. Having to worry about me. I am the reason for all his stress. I know I am. Wow, I guess I really do deserve this.

I sat there on a bench on the side of the road, crying my eyes out. I decided not to go home tonight, my uncle wouldn't even notice that I never returned. I stood up and slowly shuffled down the street, towards the one place I always go when I don't want to be found. Cars splashed me with water and mud. I was a mess, mentally and appearance.

Jack has been forgetting me ever since he started going out with stupid Lindsay. Ugh. I guess that this is what I get for being a murderer.

I walked down the alley-way, finding the large wooden crate I had put in the corner. I pulled the tarp off the top and climbed in. I curled into a ball, pulling the tarp over me. The rain pouring down on me and the street sounds and lights filling my eyes and ears as I cried myself to sleep.

I know that makes me sound like some kind of hobo, hiding like that. But who is there for me to lean on? No one. Is there anyone I can explain myself to? No. the answer has always been no. do you love me? No. Would you miss me? No. that's what it felt like, seeing him walk off like that. I am officially alone. No one will ever come and find me. Will they? I don't have a superman. I thought Jack was, but he was superman's poser.

That night I dreamt of a car accident. I was driving to Jack's house, crying my eyes out. The road was so blurry and the headlights from the other cars were awfully bright. I let go of the wheel and screamed.

Then I was in the hospital. No one was there to check on me though, except some nurses and a doctor. I saw one of the nurses grab a very large needle. "Say goodnight sweetheart, nobody cares." she said before she lifted the needle and…

"Ahhh!" I woke up screaming and sweating and crying. It had to be super late at night, or really early in the morning.

I lifted myself out of the crate and slowly walked home. I stepped inside the obviously empty house and sighed. I rummaged through my uncles camping supplies until I found it. I popped open the blade of the swiss army pocket knife. I brought the shiny cold blade to my ankle, dragging it against the skin and making a fresh cut. It felt so revealing and….. Good. Then I made another. And a third, a fourth and finally a fifth. I then cleaned the blade and ran upstairs to take a hot shower. They understand me… the cuts that is. They bring pain, which is all I feel.

Once I stepped out of the hot shower, I threw my hair up into a messy bun and simply just applied some mascara, not even bothering to look nice. I then went into my huge closet. I picked a pair of dark flare jeans and a red t-shirt. Then I slipped them on and paired it with a pair of red converse. I then walked over to my jewelry rack, putting on my mothers gold locket that my father had given to her. It said love always and inside was a tiny picture of our family.

Then I slipped on my sisters golden charm bracelet that was full of random charms. I then put my dads good luck horse shoe anklet on, it was so big that I had to loop it around three times. And finally my golden anklet with the star in it. They made me feel so close to my family. Finally I grabbed my purple backpack and headed off to that torture chamber they call school, knowing that today was going to literately be a living hell.

I immediately heard whispers through the halls. Phrases like, "There she is! The girl with no family, the one no one cares about."

I've always arrived a minute before the bell so I'd have time to grab stuff out of and put stuff into my locker. I extremely hate school and everyone in it. Except for one…

As much as he hurt me, to a point where I am mentally and emotionally unstable, for some reason I could never hurt that boy. He is a good guy, or well, was…

I sat in my English class, tuning out my teacher and playing with the charms on my sisters bracelet. A flower, a puppy, a duck, and so many more charms that I had no idea what they were. And then there was my favorite, two girls, one older than the other, hugging. It represented Kayli and I. I sighed.

Before I knew it the bell rang. I quickly grabbed my stuff and was the first one out the door. I guess I was walking to fast, because I fell right on top or… Jack.

"Kim! I-" I got up and ran off before he could say anything.

Huh, he does remember my name. I thought to myself.

I made my way towards the girls bathroom, where Donna and her possey were.

"Aww, look, it's the wittle gwirl with no family" She said in a little baby voice.

"Shut up Donna." I quietly said.

"Excuse me?" She said shocked as she stopped applying her lip-gloss.

"I said shut up Donna!" I shouted, no idea what was going on with me, except for the fact that I'm super furious.

"Okay listen, you killing your mom isn't my fault. And neither is the death of your dad." She told me in a bratty voice.

She. Crossed. The. Line.

"I said shut up!" I screamed, smacking her lip gloss out of her hand.

I heard a lot of gasps.

"You will pay you little bitch" She said through her teeth as she and the other girls left.

I sunk to the floor of one of the stalls, crying my eyes out. I sat there through 2nd and 3rd period.

"Screw it, I'm going home." I mumbled to myself.

**Did you love it!? ****J well I hope you did, took two days! Anyways….. The chapter song is **_**outside looking in **_**by Jordan Pruitt, links will be on my bio! And check out my other story, Fearless.. Or not, I shall update it today! And check Zoey out! And… that's all I got.. wait! Please please PLEASE review!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME/US HAPPY! :D**

**YOU CAN PM US TO!**

**Me- Missme233**

**Zoey- Zoey-Peace-Love**

**So pm/ review! Ttyl! Hope you enjoyed! Fearless or not should be up in an hr or two! **

**Lots-of-love,**

**Karissa**


End file.
